


Trust Me?

by inkr1bbons



Category: Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkr1bbons/pseuds/inkr1bbons
Summary: During their ride on the NEST train, Leon confides in Ada that he hopes the FBI will get the apocalypse case closed.Ada asked the blond, "Hey, Leon... Trust me?" Leon turned around and went to her, asking if Ada trusted him. "Honestly... If I didn't you'd probably be dead," she responds. He sat next to her. Ada soon told Leon she was a liability & that she needed his help to get the G-Virus.Leon worries about if she gets harmed and needs help but is cut off by a quieting kiss from the black-haired female.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong





	Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is inkr1bbons, I go by Saturn. I'm an aspiring writer/author and just started to write on AO3. My Wattpad account is son1an3v3rm1nd. Have a good time reading!

"This tram is bound for NEST," the robotic voice echoed in the small 'shelter.' "Do not exit until the final destination." The NEST train was descending, Leon stood in the same area with the infamous Ada Wong.

"You know what I was thinking?" Leon asks the woman behind himself. "I can't wait for the FBI to raid Umbrella headquarters and take those bastards to justice," Leon answered for Ada, not letting her get a chance to ask what he was thinking. It seemed like her hoax was working perfectly. She smirked mentally at the fact. 

"I agree... but to be clear, you're not working in official capacity." Ada agreed and responded, nodding her head at Leon once. Leon was in a trance by her beauty, she could tell. Hell, the man probably liked her romantically. "This is a federal case," She added on, "Once we get the G-Virus... I'm back on my own." Leon turned around, facing the panel.

"Hey, Leon... trust me?" Ada asked the blond, making the man turn around and face her. Leon instantly went back to face her and rushed up the small steps to the metal/steel bench planted inside the NEST. He stayed still in front of her before he waved his arms for a bit, "You trust me?" Ada breathed out a small laugh, "Honestly... if I didn't, you'd probably be dead."

"Right..." Leon spoke with venom in his words. "Look, I thought I might need your help... and I was right." Ada backtracks, fear piped up in her body but she hid it successfully, "If you can secure the G-Virus, I can make sure what happened in Raccoon City never happens again." Leon immediately sat next to her whilst saying her name breathlessly, "Ada... You said it yourself--- it's a federal case." Leon began to ramble on a couple of words but Ada stopped him. "Leon, look at me." She orders, and he did so. "I'm a liability now. If I'm gonna finish this case, you're the last hope I've got."

Leon sighed, "I'm not just gonna leave you here. What if you're attacked? What if you need help-" Ada quickly quieted him by touching his lips with her own. The kiss wasn't meant to make herself fall into a loophole of wanting to kiss him more, only to shut Leon up. He was being too worried about her. But, either way, it made him be quiet. Ada's hand waited on Leon's cheek as they were kissing for a long while before she departed from him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I gotta see this through," Ada said, placing her hand on Leon's leg, "and I want to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was fun, wasn't it? See you soon!


End file.
